The present invention relates to a method and means for circulation fluid to livestock.
Many livestock feeding operations utilize automatic feeding systems for providing feed to the livestock. In the case of younger animals, the feed is sometimes provided in a liquid form, as for example, in the case of milk replacer which replaces the animal's mother's milk. With respect to adult animals, nutritive fluid can be used as a dietary additive for the animal's diet.
One problem encountered in providing automatic fluid circulation to the various animals is that the nutritive fluid may become stagnant and spoil in the system. It is therefore desirable to provide continuous circulation to the liquid nutritive fluid so that it cannot become stagnant or spoil.
Therefore, a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved method and means for circulating fluid to livestock.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved method and means for circulating fluid to livestock wherein the fluid may be constantly circulated so as to minimize the likelihood that it will become stagnant or spoil.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a method and means which minimizes the amount of fluid which is left standing in the system during the time that the animals are not drawing the fluid out of the system.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a method and means which includes valving permitting the introduction of a fresh water supply into the reservoir of the unit so that water can be circulated through the unit once the nutritive fluid in the reservoir is depleted.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a method and means which permits fresh water to be introduced into the system so as to provide a pressurized water system for providing fresh water to the livestock.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a method and means which includes valving to permit the fresh water to be injected into the system so as to flush the system.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a system which includes a pump located outside the reservoir so as to minimize the heat transfer from the pump to the milk and thereby reduce spoilage of the milk.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a system which includes a cooling system for cooling the pump so as to keep the temperature of the pump as low as possible and thereby minimize the exposure of the milk to high temperatures which would enhance spoiling of the milk.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a system which is economical to manufacture, durable in use and efficient in operation.